untvfandomcom-20200214-history
America
America (full name: United States of America) is a main character in United Nations. He is portrayed by starring cast member Andrew Smith. His début episode is United Nations, Assemble! Bio After World War II, Soviet Union and America split up Germany, who revealed his brother East Germany. Despite America's best efforts, he was forced to allow Soviet Union to instill a communist government in East Germany. Later, Germany and America talk, in which America forgives Germany for the past and the actions of his former boss, Adolf Hitler.United Nations, Assemble! America is in his office when he receives a call from China, who demands that he pay her the money he owes. America says that despite his strength in trade, he cannot pay her. China demands that America pay her the money so she can continue her exploits in the seas of East Asia, or she will blockade the Pacific to hinder Asian and American trade. Furious, America hangs up and calls assistance from his allies. France suggests bribing China with food, but England shoots this down. Since the meeting goes nowhere, Canada suggests that America calls an emergency meeting of the United Nations despite the cause not being globally important. Russia, China, and Canada are in attendance; the latter going unnoticed. China is furious that America has not paid her yet. Russia says that he will share missiles with her, just in case. America takes this a threat and declares war on them. Personality America is a very headstrong young man. He is typically irresponsible and is usually drowning in debt. As a result, he was unable to pay China the money she wanted. America is also easily aggravated, as he was easily angered when China provided him with the ultimatum which could cripple his trade in Asia. However, America is also obsessed with freedom and giving people their rights and what they deserve. Relationships Canada America and his brother have a very good relationship. Canada advises his brother and reinforces his self-confidence when it is lacking. China America and China have a negative relationship, as America is in debt to China and unable to pay him. America later declares war on China. Additionally, after Russia threatened him, America declared war on her. Germany America forgave Germany very quickly after World War II and allowed him to vent after Russia made his brother East Germany a communist country. Russia/Soviet Union America and Russia have a strained relationship, as Russia has communism as its government, and as Soviet Union, spread it after World War II to Germany, making his brother East Germany communist. After Russia threatened him, America declared war on him. Involved conflicts * Chino-American economic dispute * World War II Trivia Current Allies * Canada * England * France * Germany * Italy * Japan Current Enemies * China * Russia Appearances * S1, E1: United Nations, Assemble! References Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:North America Characters Category:WWII Allied Powers Category:Democratic Characters Category:Chino-American economic dispute Allied Powers Category:World Powers Category:Great Powers Category:Superpowers